The Game Inspired by the movie Tron
by halofury217
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the inside of a video game would be like? Would it be a dream come true? Would it be hell? You'll find out when you read this exciting book!


The Game

Written by Bowserpoop from Halofury217

**"Retrieval and Purchase"**

** December 3****rd****, 2010-12:00 AM**

** Gary Anderson**

** No Affiliation. **

** 687 Broadway New York, NY 10036**

I am standing in line waiting for the World Premiere of The Game. The Game is the most anticipated video game of the year selling more pre orders than Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2. In this line I see people dressed in costumes, rap music blasting from a car's stereo system, and just a bunch of crowded people. My dad already got a Samsung 3D TV and some stereos so he can make the entertainment room feel more "modern". I don't know where he got the money from but he has 2 part time jobs. One is a computer technician and the other he just won't tell me. He goes to his other job pretty late at night. My mom is a babysitter so several little kids varying from ages 2-8 have to come in the afternoon when I'm at school. Oh, and I'm already at the front of the line!

Okay, so I am back at home downstairs in the Entertainment Room. I just put the game inside the Playstation 3. As soon as it comes on, a voice that says "PLAYSTATION MOVE CONROLLER REQUIRED TO ACCESS." I take the controller out. "I NEED TO IDENTIFY YOU." The Playstation Eye then takes a picture of my face. "GARY ANDERSON, YOU ARE CLEAR TO ENTER." The Playstation Eye then shoots out a laser and I get warped into a game.

**"S.S.D.D"**

** December 3****rd,**** 2010-1:30 AM**

** Gary Anderson**

** No affiliation**

** 7 Main Street, Queens NY, 11589**

I just got into the game. My remote turned into a Magnum Pistol. "GARY ANDERSON, YOU ARE TO RUN THIS PRACTICE COURSE TO SEE IF YOU ARE ELIGIBLE TO PARTICIPATE IN THE GAMES. FIRST IS THE COMBAT TRAINING, THEN DRIVING SKILLS, AND THEN PHYSICAL ABILITIES. I AM STARTING COMBAT IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." I then run and shoot the hologram targets. I also noticed a Battle Rifle was replaced on my back.

INTEL: Battle Rifle. 3 burst rifle with 36 lasers in 1 magazine. It comes with 5 Magazines. Also includes scope.

I start shooting the targets with the lasers. I then finish the course with this time 0:31. 31 seconds is the 2nd highest score on the leader boards. "NOW YOU WILL DRIVE A CAR ONE LAP ON THIS CIRCUIT." My pistol turns into a car key. "GO!" I enter in the car and I drive as fast as I can. I drifted, I sped up and I made it. 'YOU WILL NOW DO PHYSICAL ABILITIES." I ran through a military like obstacle course with the tires, ziplines, mud crawling, whatever.

"WE HAVE ASSIGNED YOU INTO A GROUP. YOU WILL JOIN THE OPS 66 CLAN." I then get teleported to a café with 4 people. One person is a teenage girl, one is a huge muscular man, one is skinny and has long hair, and the other is athletic. "Ops 66, tell us your names. I'll start. My name is Catherine." The girl said. "Mine is Lee." The skinny boy said. "Julius." The bodybuilder said. "Douglas." The last person said. "And yours?" "Gary." I said. "As being the most intelligent, I will lead Ops 66." Catherine said. I already have a copy of all your divisions. She then passes the paper to us as I sip the glass of water.

Ops 66 Combat Divisions

Gary-Assault

Catherine-Tactical

Lee-Recon/Sniper

Douglas-Short Range Combat

Julius-Heavy Machine Gunner

"Does this list seem good to you?" Catherine said. "Yes." All the teenagers said. All were teens except for Julius. Julius was in his mid-30s. 2 military men in juggernaut armor enter in the café. "Ops 66, time to get to the hotel." We drove down to the hotel and we had to stay on the top floor. I'm going to sleep now.

**"A Brand New Day"**

** December 3****rd**** 2010-8:00 AM**

** Gary Anderson**

** Ops 66**

** Inside the game**

I just woke up and I'm getting excited for the day. The five of us then have a buffet breakfast. We had to go to the stadium we went to for training. A man in a suit is then seen. "Fellow players, we are having a tournament. Whichever clan gets the highest score, wins. We have the following: Team Elimination and Race Battle. We will begin with Team Elimination." The field turns from a football stadium into a large area with barriers and weapons. "Clan Ops 66 vs. Task Force 137 in Team Elimination. The match will begin in 15 seconds." My teammate's and I's uniforms turn red. I was holding an assault rifle in my hands.

INTEL: Assault Rifle. Has radar which searches for enemies and allies. Has 32 lasers in every magazine. Has 4 magazines total.

"Are you ready to battle!" We all shout to the announcer's sentence and the round begins. I stay behind one of the barriers and started to shoot someone with lasers. They got eliminated. Julius then gets a minigun and starts sweeping the competition away! We won the round!

**"Runaway"**

** December 3****rd**** 2010-10:00 AM**

** Gary Anderson**

** Task 66**

** In the game stadium**

"Are we going to be here forever?" Catherine asked the announcer. "Yes until you find a way to defeat The Boss. I know a way. You'll have to escape the stadium and go to these coordinates." 2 Juggernauts then take him away. "You can't do this to me!" He then drops a key and the map. "The key is to exit the stadium and to enter inside The Boss' base!" "Ops 66 let's go!" We then went to a racing car used for the next game and we escaped into a Tank field. "Damn!" Julius yelled. We're going to get caught in this field! We have to get out! All of the tanks start to move as we exit it into the highway. A tank fires a huge blast destroying out cars and knocking us over a cliff."Use the airbags for a parachute!" yelled Lee. We did landing in a hard desert floor. After the long fall, we are then rescued by a teenager. "I'm Chester. And I run the rebellion against The Game."

**"The Rebellion"**

** December 3****rd**** 2010-12:00 PM**

** Gary Anderson**

** RATG**

** RATG Base**

We were then transported to an island. We enter in the building on the island. "These five people were attacked by tanks and they need medical assistance." Chester told the man in the lobby. "Are they fine?" He asked. "Yes but they need to recover from their wounds." I was then sent down 2 floors into a room. "Recovery will be quick Commander Chester." The doctor said. The doctor then gives me a bag of a blue, slimy fluid. "Drink it. It is blueberry flavored. We call it a potion." "I would call it blue slime." I then drink it and it really tastes good! "We need you five to go to a meeting."

We all went to a huge auditorium the size of Madison Square Garden. "I am so sick of The Boss! Today, we will strike him with our whole army! We will do it to get out of The Game once and forever! So who is with me?"

**"The Enemy of my own Enemy"**

** December 3****rd**** 2010-2:00 PM**

** Gary Anderson**

** RATG**

** Outside The Boss' Headquarters**

"First squad is ready to go!" Catherine said into the speaker as she starts the helicopter. "Here is the plan. You guys will attack The Boss' troopers and I will find my father." I said. "Your father?" "Yes my father. I have a strange feeling he is trapped inside the building. Catherine! Land me on the Helicopter platform!" "Yes sir!" She responded. The helicopter lands on the platform. I enter inside the building. Everything is all white as I walk down the hallway to see my father trapped in a cell. I press the green button freeing him. "Gary?" He said. But I get assaulted by a man. "You! You betrayed me! You promised you would play the game not ruin it!" The crew of first squad then appears through the door and holds up their lasers. "Don't move." Julius said. "Who are they?" my father asked. "Those are just friends I met." The Boss then runs to the elevator nearby. I run back to the helicopter entrance and I bungee jump from the railing and I land by his location. I see him getting into a jet and as soon as it takes off, Julius launches an Anti-Aircraft missile at it. My father and I then jump into a small boat to get to the crash site.

**"Endgame"**

** December 3****rd**** 2010-2:15 PM**

** Gary Anderson**

** Alone**

** Nearby Island**

We see The Boss running to a broken car. We chase him down. When I get to his location, he punches me in the face. I get knocked out unconscious as he walks by. "I've seen 30,000 gamers betray me at the blink of an eye. And the world just watched." He kicks me. "You don't treat my son like that!" My father yells. He then tackles The Boss, messing up his suit. The two then start brawling. I had just my laser Magnum. I threw it at The Boss hitting him in the head. When he gets up with it, I football tackle him. Then, Catherine's chopper comes and shoots down The Boss and lands by me and my dad."Get in the helicopter if you want to get home!" Me and my dad got inside the helicopter.

**"Reunion"**

** December 25****th**** 2010-8:00 AM**

** Gary Anderson**

** No affiliation**

** Home, Out of The Game**

The doorbell woke me up on Christmas morning. I went downstairs to open the door. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Chester, Julius, Douglas, Catherine, and Lee yell! They are all holding presents. "Come in guys!" We then go into the living room. "Open my present first!" Catherine said. It was a Thank You card with money saying: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Since you freed us from the game I will always love you. "That card is adorable!" I gave Catherine a hug. I then opened Douglas' present. It was a basketball. "At least it's better than a video game." He said. The rest of the gifts were cash. It was snowing today so we watched different kinds of movies. "Dad, how did you know the Boss?" I asked. "He is my business rival. When I made an award winning game, he got mad and he thought he could do better so he decided to punish the gamers instead of rewarding. "I'm bored. I want to play the game again!" Lee said. "HELL NO!" Everyone in the house yelled.

The End.


End file.
